From New York
by aedy
Summary: A series of oneshots inspired by the season finale.
1. Movie Night

**A/N 1**: I've finally watched the season finale and it gave me lots of ideas so I've wrote a few little oneshots.** If I write a story and it's the sequel to a previous one, I will let you know, but for now, each chapter is a oneshot.  
>AN** **2**: This was inspired by Puck talking about watching romantic comedy.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: _He should stop to let him win every time. _

* * *

><p>Puck shifted uncomfortably on the couch.<p>

"Can you stop that?" Kurt's annoyed face made Puck frown.

"This movie sucks."

"Why? There aren't enough people dying?" Kurt asked sarcastically.

"By the end of this shit I will have a vagina. I thought you liked me all stud-ly."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and looked at his boyfriend. "If you were a stud, you wouldn't be scared of a little movie turning you into a girl."

Puck narrowed his eyes and looked away. "I will show you who's a girl as soon as you finish watching this stupid movie," he mumbled.

"Can you two stop talking about sex for two seconds?"

They both turned to look at Finn with an expression that clearly said, "stay out of it."

"Why are we watching this movie anyway?" Puck asked after a moment of silence.

"Because I wanted to."

"And I let you win?"

"You always let him win," Finn cut in again.

"I blackmail him with sex," Kurt told his step-brother with a smile. He chuckled when Finn looked away with an uncomfortable expression on his face.

"He's good," Puck stated, stretching his arms and casually letting one fall on Kurt's shoulders.

"I hate you guys," Finn said, getting up. "I swear, I should just give up on spending time with you two. You're always touching and kissing and Kurt is my brother and I don't want to think about him having sex with my best friend." He walked upstairs leaving Kurt and Puck sitting alone on the couch.

Kurt laid down so his head was popped up on the armrest and after a moment Puck settled between his legs. Kurt started running his fingers through Puck's mohawk and smiled softly.

"I bet you like these movies," Kurt said with a smile on his face. Puck didn't answer but caught Kurt's hand in his and held it. "They give us an excuse to cuddle up on the couch together."

"I'm taking notes," Puck answered.

"About what?"

"All the stupid things they do to get to third base or get forgiven when they fuck up. Since next year we will be living in New York, I'm writing down the name of the restaurants, the best spots to make out…" He looked up at Kurt with a cocky grin. "If you weren't so crazy about me already, I'd make you fall at my feet in a week."

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly. "Shut up and watch the movie."


	2. Waking Up

**Title**: _Waking Up..._**  
>Genre<strong>: Pre-slash**  
>Summary<strong>: _Kurt wakes up feeling someone holding him. _

The first thing Kurt notices when he wakes up, is that there's something heavy draped on his side. He blinks his eyes open thankful that someone remembered to shut the curtains because their bed is the closest one to the window. He looks down and sees an arm draped around his waist. The skin is tanned and when Kurt snuggles up against the warm chest behind him, the sensation is so familiar that even though he's practically still sleeping, he still recognize the person holding him.

He tries to turn around to face Puck but the arm around him tightens its hold and it takes a lot of wriggling before he's finally able to turn around. When he does, his eyes meet a pair of sleepy hazel ones.

"Couldn't you let me sleep?" Puck's voice is husky from the sleep and Kurt is suddenly aware of the firm chest under his palms, of the legs tangled with his, of the arm still around his waist and the fingers against the skin of his back.

For a moment he forgets that they're in a room full of their friends or that Finn is sleeping on the other side of Puck. He just keeps looking at Puck, at the eyes that keep staring at him and then he feels the fingers on his back starting to move up and down, lightly, in a caress. Kurt never thought that Puck would actually be the cuddle type but he can't help but think that it feels nice and that he feels so relaxed in that moment.

Unconsciously, he slides closer to Puck so his hands go up to rest on Puck's shoulders and their chests touch. He briefly wonders if maybe he's dreaming but then the alarm of one of the guys goes off and suddenly, the arm that was keeping him in place is gone.

Kurt is confused at the sensation of disappointment he feels when Puck lets him go but after a minute everyone is waking up and so when Puck turns his back to him, Kurt tells himself to forget all about it.

When they go downstairs to have breakfast, he can't help but notice Finn glancing at him from time to time, looking a little bit awkwardly between his step-brother and his best friend. However, they have a competition they're not ready for coming up in a few hours, so he puts everything out of his mind and ignores Puck as much as he can even though he still remembers how nice it felt to be held in those arms once again after so long and for different reasons.


	3. I'm gonna teach you how to be a bad boy…

**Title**: _I'm gonna teach you how to be a bad boy… _  
><strong>AN**: Because the first thing that came up in my mind when Kurt said "Rachel, we have to break-in", was that Puck must have taught him how to do it. I looked it up on Google how to pick a lock.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: _Puck teaches something new to Kurt._

Kurt looked around nervously, biting on his lower lip from time to time while he kept thinking that at any moment someone would see what they were doing and they would end up in prison.

"Why did I let you talk me into doing this?" He asked, not for the first time.

Puck rolled his eyes exasperated and didn't even look at his boyfriend. "Because this could be useful one day."

"How can, knowing how to break-in, be useful?"

Puck sighed annoyed and stepped back from the door of the old movie theater. When he looked at Kurt, he rolled his eyes again. "Stop looking like you're doing something bad."

"But we are! We could go to jail and…"

"I promise you I will make you my bitch so no one else will touch you."

Kurt crossed his arms in front of his chest, his eyes narrowed and his lips set into a hard line. "This is not a laughing matter."

"Would you just relax for a moment? Look, think about it for a moment." He stepped closer to Kurt and put a hand on his boyfriend's shoulders. "There's a zombie apocalypse and you're running trying to save your life and you end up in front of a house or something that could save your life but it's locked and the zombies are coming. What do you do? You break into the house and save your ass, that's what you do."

"I can believe you just said that." He sighed exasperated even though he had to hide the fondness he had for the things Puck's imagination could produce. "I don't think I would survive zombies long enough to run away and find a place where I could hide."

"Okay." Puck looked around to make sure that no one was coming. It was night and there were no lights on that side of the theater so he knew that no one would see them, but he wanted to be extra sure because the last thing he wanted was to get Kurt arrested and have to face Burt Hummel. "Then think about being I don't know, like in New York. There's one of those theaters on Broadway you really want to visit but it's closed and it's your one chance of being there, at least before you're a great star and that's your home."

The confidence in Puck's tone when he talked about Kurt being on Broadway, made Kurt feel happy.

"This way, you will know how to break-in." He smiled at Kurt and then grabbed his hand pulling him towards the door. He pointed the flash light he was holding in his other hand on the lock and then reached inside the pockets of his jacket for a paperclip. "You can use a paperclip or a hairpin," he told him. He felt Kurt rest his chin on his shoulder so he could have a better look at what he was doing.

"You have to place it into the lock and push it all the way down, then wiggle the paperclip back and forth until you feel the tumbler move. After that, you have to immediately bend the paperclip into a tension bar but still keep it in the lock while you are doing that. Hold the tension bar and pull it to the right until the lock is unlocked. And remember that when you start to pull the paperclip to move the tumbler, you have to keep in the lock or else it will slip out and cut you."

There was a click and then Puck smiled satisfied. He glanced at Kurt and pushed the door open a little. "See?"

Kurt smiled back at him, shaking his head a little before leaving a kiss on Puck's cheek. "I promise you, that if when I'm walking around Broadway, you're not there because you decide that going on Broadway with your boyfriend isn't studly enough, I will remember this and get inside the theater I want."

Puck turned around and slid an arm around Kurt's shoulders bringing him even closer even though now Kurt was almost of the same height. "So, do you want to catch a movie? I heard that the owner is an old man so he never went around putting security cameras or alarms. Lots of dudes come here with their chicks so I'm pretty sure we won't get into troubles." He kissed Kurt briefly on the lips before starting to lead him inside the theater by the hand. "There are just old movies. I will let you chose."

"You always let me chose," Kurt said chuckling.

"That's because I love you."

Kurt stopped for a moment. He used the hand Puck was still holding to get him to stop and look at him even though it was hard to actually make out Puck's face since the only light in the room was coming from the small flash light Puck was holding in his other hand.

"I…" Puck sighed. "I said it at a bad time, didn't I?"

Kurt shook his head. "No." He grabbed Puck's face between his hands and brought their lips together in a deep and slow kiss. He felt Puck's hands grabbing his hips to pull him closer and he broke away sighing deeply. He was feeling so happy in that moment even thought they were standing in a deserted movie theater they had broke into and completely surrounded by darkness. "I love you," he said, his voice strong and his hands tightening on Puck's shoulders. "I love you," he said again, feeling completely elated. "Even though you're trying to turn me into a bad boy."

Puck laughed, grabbing his hand again. "C'mon, I'm not finished corrupting you."


	4. Late At Night

Puck stumbled out of bed, the sheet tangling around his leg and making him almost fall down. He gained his footing back just a second before landing on Kurt, but he hit his toe in the bed frame and swore under his breath.

He looked around to see if he had woke anyone, but the boys were all still snoring.

His eyes landed on Kurt. He had always thought that Kurt would look composed even in his sleep (not that he had spent long imagining Kurt asleep, mind you), but truth to be told, he was lying sprawled out on his stomach, his foot dangling over the edge of the bed and he was drooling on his pillow and snoring. In that moment, Puck was glad that Mike had forgotten the bedside lamp on.

For a moment, he almost reached for his phone so he could take a picture and show it to the other boys, some good old joking around that would make Kurt feel part of the boys.

But something stopped him. He was sure that no one else had ever seen Kurt like that, well, except for Mercedes and Rachel during their "girls night"'s, because he was pretty sure that when Kurt and Finn were sharing a room, Kurt woke up earlier than Finn or that Finn wouldn't hover the bed staring at Kurt while he slept.

He found himself wanting to keep that moment for himself.

He turned around and went to the bathroom to alleviate his bladder before stumbling back in the room feeling once again sleepy. He pretended to be too tired to notice that, instead of slipping back in the bed he was sharing with Finn, he went to lie down next to Kurt.

Come morning, he'd tell Kurt that he was just too tired to notice that he was in the wrong bad or to care for that matter and he would convince Kurt to give him a tour of his favorite places in the City. And he's steal a kiss in front of the AMDA while Kurt is busy talking about studying there in a year and living in New York City. And Kurt will kiss him back.


	5. It Started When

**Title**: _It Started When..._  
><strong>Characters<strong>: Kurt, Puck, Rachel, Finn  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Puck/Kurt, and brief hints at Finn/Rachel.  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Romance  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG  
><strong>Words Count<strong>: 6590  
><strong>AN**: I wrote this a few weeks ago and I was waiting for Mav to beta it for me but I got impatient and she's super busy with school, and I couldn't resist posting it even though it's still un-betaed. I will add the corrections once she's has had time to beta. This has a bit of New York and a bit of Christmas/Hanukkah. I hope you will enjoy it and sorry for the mistakes you will inevitably find!  
><strong>Summary<strong>:_ He stops himself from leaning closer because he has changed, because no matter how much the way Kurt tilts his head to the side makes him want to kiss him, he has stopped being the guy that didn't care about turning someone into a cheater._

* * *

><p>Puck wakes up to soft humming and in his still half asleep mind it takes him a minute or two to recognize that it's a song that he has heard countless times playing on TV from one of those movies his mother loves to watch when she's in the mood for something different than<em> Schindler's List<em>. He has to blink a few times before his eyes are finally able to focus on the source of the voice.

The light is on in the bathroom and Puck can see a shadow playing on the wall, and it takes him less than he'd be comfortable to admit to recognize whose silhouette that is. A moment later the light is turned off and Kurt walks out of the bathroom still humming and Puck notices that the way he's dressed makes him look older and as if he has just come out of an old movie.

For a moment, Puck can see how Kurt is going to look once he becomes that famous person everyone knows he will one day be and he has to push away what he's feeling in that moment, because it's something familiar and something that he's not yet ready to accept. When Kurt turns away from his suitcase to head out, Puck closes his eyes and feigns sleep listening to Kurt's quick steps and soft humming fading away.

In the bed next to his, Finn's snoring is interrupted from a murmured, "Rachel" before he rolls closer to the edge of the little bed, and because Puck is feeling frustrated by what he's feeling, he kicks Finn's leg making him fall down on the floor.

**GLEE**

They don't win, and no one except Santana is surprised because they weren't ready when they arrived in New York and they weren't ready by the time they stepped on stage. So Puck doesn't tell Finn what an idiot he was for kissing Rachel in front of the audience because that didn't change a lot.

Mr. Schue tells them they can spend their last day in New York out on the City, but '_make sure to travel in groups and be careful on the subway._' They could all use a little cheering up after their loss so they jump at the chance and quickly divide into small groups. Finn and Rachel leave together and Tina and Mike do the same and Puck notices that Sam and Mercedes have disappeared and he can't help but smirk.

Brittany, Santana and Quinn leave on their own so in the end Puck finds himself standing in the hall of the hotel with Artie, Kurt and Lauren.

"Is there anything you still have to see, Kurt?" Artie asks, pushing his glasses back from the tip of his nose.

"I've seen all I wanted to see," Kurt answers, and his eyes are sparkling in a way Puck has never seen before. "Me and Rachel broke into the Gershwin Theater yesterday and we got to sing on the stage of Wicked. We spent the morning on Broadway."

"You broke into the theater?" Puck knows that he sounds impressed but he can't help himself because Kurt Hummel breaking into a theater is one of the most paradoxical things he has heard in a while.

"Of course I did, it was our only chance." Kurt smiles and lowers his voice as if he's revealing some big secret. "I grew up in my father's garage and the guys there taught me a thing or two."

"Kurt Hummel you are full of surprises," Arties says laughing and Kurt's grin seems to say, '_You have no idea._'

"I have no intention of walking around playing tourist," Lauren says, already turning towards the elevators. "I will see you losers later."

"So, it's only us guys," Kurt says after a moment. He looks down at Artie and then at Puck. "What could we do?"

"Well, I have to go call my mom actually, and it's going to take a while so don't wait for me," Artie says, smiling apologetically before turning his wheelchair around and heading to the elevators.

"You saw Broadway but we could go see the rest, like the Empire State Building," Puck suggests and Kurt nods still smiling.

Once on the street they walk side by side, and Puck knows that just a year before it would have been awkward to be alone with Kurt but in the meantime something has changed, they both have changed, so it's not a surprise that it doesn't feel strange in the least.

The sidewalk is full of people and every time someone pushes Kurt or Puck they end up brushing their shoulders together, and Puck doesn't feel like he's supposed to put distance between them. They end up walking closer and Puck tells himself that it's just because in that way it's easier not to collide with anyone even though he knows that's just a lie.

His eyes keep falling on Kurt and after a while he notices that Kurt seems at ease, as if he's finally where he's supposed to be, he looks like he belongs in a way he never did in Lima. Suddenly, Puck feels kind of sorry that they are leaving the next day because he won't get to see Kurt like this again, walking with his head held high not because he feels like he needs to prove to everyone that they can't touch him, that he's better than anyone else, but just because he doesn't have to hide anything here, he doesn't have to think about what he's doing.

They have dinner at the Hard Rock Café and by the time they're walking back to their hotel, Puck can admit at least to himself that he'd really like to kiss Kurt, that there's some possessive part of himself that wants to be Kurt's first kiss in New York and he blames that thought on the romantic comedies his sister makes him watch. He stops himself from leaning closer because he has changed, because no matter how much the way Kurt tilts his head to the side makes him want to kiss him, he has stopped being the guy that didn't care about turning someone into a cheater.

**GLEE**

When Summer finally comes, Puck is happy that he got his friendship with Finn back because he has someone to spend his days with again, because Summer is awfully boring when you don't have anyone to share your free time with. Except that now he doesn't just have Finn but Kurt as well because from what Finn told him, Blaine is busy with some sort of summer camp and so he doesn't spend a lot of time with Kurt and Kurt pretends to be working on his musical but ends up spending almost every afternoon with Puck and Finn.

And Puck feels himself split in two because while he's happy to be around Kurt more, the vicinity with the other boy increases his feelings; it gets a little bit harder every time to walk away in the evening with a "bye, Kurt" instead of pulling him into a kiss that Puck is sure would rock Kurt's world. He doesn't say anything of course, mostly because his only trustworthy friend is Finn and Puck is sure he wouldn't understand, besides he doesn't really want the whole, "He's my brother" speech.

Puck's (hopefully) last summer as a high school student passes by in a blur of parties with the Glee club, lazy afternoons with Kurt and Finn, and trying to figure out the mess in his head.

When school begins again he gets dumped by Lauren on the first week back but he really can't bring himself to care and finally realizes that there was never real love between them which makes it easier to work on his feelings for Kurt. Despite his ego being wounded, it's not the first time someone breaks up with him and he knows it won't be the last either.

He hears from Rachel that Kurt has asked Blaine to transfer to McKinley and Blaine refused. Puck feels like that's not really Kurt, because he should know how it is to change schools and miss your friends every day and because he knows better than anyone else what awaits Blaine if he transfers. Who would give up a safe heaven for McKinley High School? He chalks it up to Kurt's insecurities and doesn't think about it again.

With the football team getting recruited for the school musical and Finn being Tony, Puck almost never sees Kurt outside of school but the few times he stays for dinner at the Hudmel's, he catches Kurt looking thoughtful and sad. He wonders if since most of the glee club is occupied with the musical, Kurt feels left out.

"You guys are all busy with West Side Story and Blaine with the Warblers. I have free time and no one to spend it with," Kurt tells him when Puck finally manages to catch him alone one night while he's sleeping over. Kurt shakes his head a little and takes a sip of his milk before staring straight at Puck for long moments. "You are the first person to ask me that, you know?"

"Why you've been moping around, you mean?"

Kurt rolls his eyes but doesn't even try to deny it. "Such a way with words," he mutters but he's smiling. "I've been busy with my campaign but it turns out that that doesn't really take up that much of time. I've been bored out of my mind lately."

"Would you like to go out?" The words are out before Puck realizes it and he didn't even know that he was thinking about that.

Kurt's hand stops midway to bringing the glass up to his mouth and he stares at Puck as if seeing him for the first time. "What?" He finally asks and his voice is so low that Puck barely hears him.

"I said, would you like to go out?" He pretends he's not nervous, he repeats the words as if he actually knows what he's talking about. "I don't have a big part in the musical so it's not like I'm as busy as Rachel and Finn. We could share our free time, so you know, we don't have to get bored..." he trails off and runs his hand through his mohawk wondering what the hell he's doing.

"Okay."

Kurt looks as surprised to say it as Puck is to hear it.

"Great."

**GLEE**

"I can't believe that you made me watch that movie." Kurt laughs and pushes Puck playfully. "I'm choosing the movie next time."

Puck smirks. "Hey, it's _Final Destination_, what's not to love?"

Kurt shakes his head. "That's so you. I should have known you'd go for that."

"Next time you can pick whatever chick-flick you want to see."

"I will hold you to that."

They fall into a comfortable silence on their way to Puck's pick-up. Puck's eyes dart in Kurt's direction without Puck commanding them to and he can't help but notice that even though Kurt is smiling, he doesn't look like he belongs. He wishes they were still in New York where they could walk around and be whoever they wanted.

"By this time next year, you will be walking down the 5th Avenue or in Central Park or coming out of a theater on Broadway."

Kurt eyes shoots to him and he just stares at Puck slowing down his steps. "I hope so."

Puck scoffs. "What happened to your big plans?"

"I don't know if I can make it," Kurt says shrugging. "I mean, I thought I was something special but there are other guys out there with as good a voice as mine, or even better. Or people that can act and dance better."

"Of course there are but it doesn't mean you can't make it."

"I'm working on some plan B's," Kurt adds after a moment of silence.

"All in New York?"

Kurt looks at him again, the smile back on his face. "Mostly."

"Good."

**GLEE**

Before they know it they have a standing date every Tuesday: cinema and dinner together, then back at home because it's a school night and Kurt insists that they can't screw up their last year of high school by being too tired the next day at school to function.

Sometimes Puck even finds himself studying with Kurt and it's like they have some kind of influence on each other that makes Puck actually want to get better grades and Kurt more confident and relaxed. Puck can't help but think that it's kind of perfect and he enjoys it while he can because he's still sure that he's never going to have Kurt as nothing more than a really good friend.

The first time Puck actually has a gay freak out it's at Sectionals. He's hanging in the stage wings when one of the guys from one of the other glee clubs comes up to him and offers him his phone number.

Puck looks a bit scared and it makes the guy smile and say, "I really hope I'm not about to get punched. I found you hot up there and thought to give it a shot. Or are you with that other guy?"

"Other guy?"

"The one with the girl voice."

Puck shakes his head unable to actually speak for a moment. It's the first time a guy has ever come onto him and the freaking out starts when he notices that he isn't minding it. It took him months to be able to admit to himself that he had a crush on Kurt but he thought that was okay anyway because it was only the one exception, right? But if he doesn't mind this guy's attention, if he can feel his eyes looking the blond boy up and down actually appreciating what he's seeing, he figures it's not just about Kurt.

"Anyway, feel free to call me, I'm Phil by the way."

The guy is gone a moment later but Puck is still staring down at his number when Finn comes to drag him away to the dressing room.

**GLEE**

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind."

Puck looks towards the passenger side of his pick-up and manages to look sorry. "I shouldn't have called."

"It's all right. You feel confused."

Puck nods. "I thought I just liked this one guy but I find you hot too."

Phil blushes and bites on his lower lip but scoots closer to Puck nonetheless.

"Not in the same way though," Puck adds after a moment. He sighs and runs his hand through his mohawk thinking not for the first time that he really needs an hair cut.

"He's hotter?"

_That too_, Puck thinks, _but that's besides the point_. "I want him for myself. I mean..."

"Like a boyfriend?" Phil finishes for him. At Puck's nod he sighs and says, "Well then, at least you're not experimenting. If you like him and you like me it means that it's not curiosity, you know? It means that you like guys too, and you just never realized it before." Phil pauses for a moment before asking casually, "So, is it that guy from your glee club?"

Puck nods again and looks away.

"I knew it. The way you look at him it's what made me think you two were together."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Only if you know what to look for." They stay in silence for a few minutes before Phil asks, "Does he know?"

"No. He's going to New York come September, he's one of those people destined to big things."

"I think you should tell him. You never know, he may like you back," Phil says shrugging.

Puck doesn't want to think about that so he does what he'd normally do to distract himself. He looks at Phil and asks, "Wanna make out?"

Phil smirks before sliding closer to him.

Puck's first kiss with another guy it's everything he never thought it would be.

**GLEE**

"You've been improving a lot lately. I'd even go as far as to say that you make a good dancer," Kurt says on their way out of the cinema a month later.

"I think I'll stick to my guitar though."

Kurt smiles and Puck notices that he takes a step closer so they end up walking so close that their fingers brush together. "What are you going to do after high school?"

Puck really wishes he knew that. He ends up shrugging and looking at the shops on the other side of the street even though most of them are already closed.

"You really have no plan?"

"I don't know. I want to get out of here but I don't have anything specific in mind. I'd like to keep on singing but..."

"You could get into a college and get a music degree. If we manage to win National this year, it's going to end up looking great on our resumes and you're in the school musical."

"I never thought about College." It's the truth but Puck can't help but feel elated that Kurt actually thinks he could get into one.

"There's NYU. If you don't have other ideas, I'd start with looking that one up. I've always wanted to go to Julliard but I never did any research on it so when Mrs. Pillsbury told me and Rachel that it wasn't the school we thought it was, I've started looking up Colleges and NYU has a great music program." Kurt shrugs and looks at Puck even though Puck isn't looking at him. "You could try."

Puck stops walking and finally looks back at Kurt. He reaches out and grabs Kurt's wrist gently stopping him. "Do you actually believe that?"

"That NYU has a good music program?" Kurt asks and he tilts his head to the right like he always does, reminding Puck of how much he just wants to kiss him. He finds himself taking a step forward before he realizes what he's doing. The thing that surprises him the most is that Kurt doesn't step back.

He looks into deep blue eyes and can feel the need to close the gap between them growing stronger within him. "I meant, that I could actually get into a college."

"Yeah." Kurt licks his lips and his voice sounds lower than what Puck is used to. "Not necessary NYU if New York is not something you'd put on your list."

And Puck can't exactly tell Kurt that he's been thinking about New York for the last seven months or why for that matter. He suddenly becomes aware of the fact that he's still gripping Kurt's wrist, that he's standing closer to Kurt than he should, so he lets go and stars walking again. "I think I could try there."

It takes Kurt a moment to fall into steps with him but when he does, Puck catches him smiling out of the corner of his eyes. "Good," he whispers, mirroring what Puck told him a few months before.

**GLEE**

As the months go by, Puck notices that Kurt spends more and more time with him, Finn and Rachel and less and less with Blaine. He gets it because Blaine is younger than them and there are things Kurt obviously can't share with him; planning his future life in New York for instance. Puck can't help but wonder how long it can go on before they see that the best thing they could do is break up before distance makes everything bitter.

"My dads said that they will pay our rent until we find good jobs. We will have to pay the bills of course, but at least we won't have to fear being homeless."

"At least we won't have to get a smelly little apartment," Kurt says sitting on the edge of Rachel's bed, close to Puck.

"I don't know, it seems cool in the movies," Puck jokes, smiling at Kurt and missing the way Rachel looks at them.

Kurt laughs. "I don't want to find out how accurate those movies are."

"So, we can start looking for places on line," Finn says, sliding an arm around Rachel's waist so she won't fall from his lap. "Graduation it's not that far away now."

"Can we take a moment to grasp the true meaning of this?" Rachel says, closing her hand into a fist in that passionate way of hers. "When we started Glee three years ago, you two," she points at Finn and Puck, "picked on Kurt and me. Now, you two," her finger goes from Puck to Kurt, "are like best friends, and me and Finn are in love and we are going to get married one day." She claps her hands together and takes a deep breath. "And we are all moving to New York together taking a chance on our future."

They are all in silence for a minute as if they are actually thinking about what Rachel has said, and then Kurt rolls his eyes and Puck starts laughing.

**GLEE**

Living in New York it's not exactly how Puck thought it would be like. He doesn't feel different than when he was in Lima but he's quite sure that's because he's living with Kurt, Rachel and Finn. He also thought he would spend his college years in a smelly little apartment, but it turns out that Rachel's dads really want all the best things for their daughter so they are living in a three bedrooms apartment with a living room, a bathroom and a small kitchen.

The one thing that has changed it's that he has stopped feeling like his life has to measure up to people's low expectations. He keeps in mind Artie's words about being smart and stops his old self from calling him a loser whenever he gets a good grade.

Life in New York also means that Puck isn't afraid anymore to accept a guy's number or actually go out with one in public. He hasn't actually told anyone that he likes guys too but that's just because he isn't sure they would actually take him seriously. Not that he would admit it to anyone, but Puck is afraid that if they knew about this they would just assume that since he was a manwhore in high school the next step at college is to expand his horizons. However, there are times when he thinks that's just an excuse to avoid telling, "I'm bi" to anyone that actually knows him.

Of course secrecy can't last because he may not be ready to tell his friends, but he doesn't go out of his way to avoid getting caught either. He has his hands in the back pockets of Ryan's jeans, a guy he has met at the library, when the door to the apartment is opened and Kurt comes inside, the autumn cold rain plastering his brown bangs to this forehead.

"I forgot my umbrella this morning," he starts saying while he's closing the door behind him, "And…" As soon as he turns around and his eyes fall on the couch where Ryan is still kissing Puck's neck, he stops. His mouth works uselessly for a few times before he finally shuts it and simply goes on staring at Puck.

It takes a few long moments of awkward silence before Puck finally recovers himself enough to push Ryan away and sit up. "Hey, Kurt."

"This is one of those things I never thought would ever happen to me," he finally manages to say while his eyes keep darting between Puck and Ryan who is staring back at him with a raised eyebrow.

Puck clears his throat nervously and gestures vaguely at Ryan saying, "This is Ryan, and Ryan this is Kurt."

Kurt takes a step forward and extends his hand even though Puck can't help but notice how calculating he looks. "Pleasure," he says, and it sounds cold and Puck wonders what is going on.

"Are you guys together or something?" Ryan asks confused, shaking Kurt's proffered hand but looking at Puck.

Kurt doesn't hasten to correct him and that's what really surprises Puck.

"He's my roommate," Puck answers before standing up from the couch. "I guess we should probably reschedule."

"Huh." Ryan is still staring at them while he retrieves his jacket and heads to the door. "I'll see you later," he says before walking out.

"So you like guys, now?" Kurt asks as soon as the door is closed.

Puck could swear there's jealousy and resentment coloring Kurt's voice but he quickly dismisses that thought because why would there be?

"I have for a while actually," and the way he says it makes it sound like a challenge and for the life of him Puck can't figure out why.

"Really?" Kurt walks up to the couch to sit down but his lips curve into a grimace and he heads to the kitchen taking a seat at the table. He waits for Puck to follow before asking, "Since we came to New York?"

Puck knows that by that Kurt means a few months before and not almost two years ago but he has been able to admit to himself that he liked boys since they came there for Nationals so he nods uncaring of what conclusions Kurt may draw.

Kurt shakes his head and Puck can see disappointment showing on his face. "Does your friend know that you're experimenting with him?"

"What?" Puck frowns and for a moment all he can do is stare at Kurt.

"C'mon, Puck, you know what I mean." Kurt crosses his arms in front of his chest and looks at Puck with that same expression of superiority that was so common back when they were still in high school. "It's such a cliché to come to college and start sleeping with the same sex that…"

"I'm not experimenting!" And there's a part of Puck that knows he doesn't owe Kurt any explanations that he could just let him think whatever he wants, but he finds himself unable to let it go. "Just because I never told you that I'm bi, doesn't mean that…"

"There's no such thing as…"

Puck scoffs and this time doesn't really care about what Kurt has to say. "You know, for someone who always talked about prejudice and getting educated, you sure are full of shit, Kurt." He doesn't wait to see what effect his words have on Kurt. He simply turns around and walks in his room feeling angry at Kurt for the first time in a very long time.

**GLEE**

Things are awkward for the next few weeks and not only with Kurt but with Finn and Rachel as well because they keep looking at him as if they're waiting for him to fix whatever is wrong with Kurt. It's almost winter break by the time they speak again and it's only because Kurt takes the first step and approaches him one afternoon while they're alone in the apartment.

"I'm sorry."

Puck is in the living room watching a documentary on Discovery Channel while Finn and Rachel are out on a date. Despite the fact that he was waiting for this moment because he was sure he had done nothing wrong and the first move was up to Kurt, it still feels strange to have someone apologizing to him.

"I shouldn't have reacted that way," Kurt adds after Puck doesn't answer right away. He sits down on the couch next to him and stares at the TV for a few moments before saying, "Rachel reminded me of a fight I had with Blaine for the same thing."

"You mean when he played tonsils hockey with her?"

"Yeah that." He clasps his hands together in his lap and stares at them. "And I should know better by now, so I'm sorry if I insulted you."

Puck glances at him sideways noticing how nervous Kurt looks and can't stop himself from accepting the apology. "Okay." He goes back to staring at the TV and he's sure they aren't going to talk anymore but Puck can feel Kurt's eyes on him.

"So, are you going to try to catch up?"

Taken aback, Puck turns around to look at him. "What?"

"You know," Kurt shrugs, "You slept with pretty much every girl at school when we were in high school and since your attraction for guys is still new, I was wondering if you wanted to even out the score or something."

"Are you serious?" But this time Puck isn't angry as much as surprised and vaguely amused because Kurt is blushing and looking as if he's trying to figure out how everything works. Shaking his head Puck says, "Answer's no." His eyes move to the screen again but he can't help but add, "It's not that new. By New York, I meant Nationals."

He can feel Kurt's gaze turning piercing and he waits for some remark but all Kurt does is relax against the couch and turn his attention to the TV and Puck can't help but wonder what is going on through Kurt's mind.

**GLEE**

"If you don't make a move soon, you're gonna get stuck in the friend zone."

Puck looks up from his text book and stares at Rachel. "What the hell are you talking about?" He tries to keep his voice down because they're in the middle of the library.

"I saw it on Friends. You're gonna get stuck in the friend zone," Rachel repeats. She leans closer to him and looks intently in his eyes. "Kurt is single."

"I know that."

"And you like him."

"I know…" He trails off at the smug smile on Rachel's face.

"I knew it."

"Rachel, listen…"

"No, you listen Puckerman!" Rachel slams her hand on the table making one of the students in the near table whispering loudly to shut up. Rachel smiles apologetically at the guy before turning back to Puck. "You have had a crush on him since high school."

"That's not true."

"Santana noticed first and she told Quinn because she found it funny that she had gotten knocked up by someone that was into guys. Then Quinn told me and I talked about it with Finn."

Puck doesn't even know what to say.

"You and Kurt aren't coming to Lima for Christmas right?"

He shakes his head and asks, "What does that…"

"You will have the apartment for yourselves and you are going to do something. Ever since things with Blaine ended Kurt hasn't dated anyone else and that was months ago. I think it's because he's interested in someone and I think that someone is you. If you don't do anything, things will never move on from the friendship stage."

"You aren't sure that he likes me."

Rachel sits back in her chair and looks at him with air of superiority. "I thought you were a badass, Noah," she challenges, "Are you afraid of Kurt?"

Puck frowns and hastily closes his books and pushes them into his bag. "Of course I'm not," he says.

"Then do something!"

**GLEE**

When Puck gets back home from work, he finds Kurt sitting in the center of the living room with a few boxes opened around him and Christmas decorations scattered on the floor. His eyes fall on a menorah and his brows knit into a frown.

"What are you doing?"

Kurt looks up with a smile and says, "Hey, Carole and your mom sent some things for Christmas and Hanukkah. They included a note about how the fact that we are not going back for Christmas doesn't mean that we don't have to decorate and celebrate."

Puck puts away his jacket on the hallway hanger and sits down on the floor next to Kurt. "Hanukkah starts tomorrow."

"I know. I did some research since we were spending our holidays here together." He turns to look at Puck and his lips are stretched into a wide smile and Puck closes his hands into tight fists to stop himself from reaching out and pull Kurt to him.

"So we have to hurry up and set everything up before Finn and Rachel are back."

"They're leaving tonight, right?"

Kurt nods and gets up picking up random things from the floor and starting to place them around the apartment, mixing together Hanukkah decorations and Christmas ones. Puck doesn't notice he's staring until Kurt throws a garland at him and tells him to get a move.

By the time the decorations are all up the sun has set and it won't be long before Rachel and Finn get back from their date. Kurt and Puck are sitting on the floor, the room is almost plunged into darkness the only light coming from the Christmas lights on the tree, and their shoulders are pressed together in a way that it's familiar to them.

"I liked Christmas because of the presents," Kurt says, breaking the silence. "And because Dad closed the garage and spent time with me. Then after Carole and Finn became part of our family, I started liking Christmas because we spent the day together, you know? I felt like I had a real family for the first time since my mom died."

"It must suck to be stuck here," Puck muses. He turns his head to look at Kurt and gets lost in watching the way the blue, red and green lights fall across his face.

Kurt turns to look at him and smiles. "Not really."

Puck can feel what it's going to happen in his bones. All the waiting and the hopes and the expectations suddenly disappear and he thinks that perhaps it's cheesy to kiss someone under the Christmas lights but when Kurt leans forward, his lips brushing his for a moment, he can't bring himself to care.

Kurt pulls back a moment later turning towards Puck a little more so he can get a better angle for the kiss and then leans back in, his hand cupping Puck's cheek and his lips determined against Puck's.

It's new for Puck to have someone kiss him like this; it's not heavy make-out, it's not just a stop on the way to sex, it's just a kiss, it's just Kurt getting closer and closer until his arms are locked around Puck's neck and Puck can't help but slide his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer and just enjoying kissing that one person he never thought would choose him. He silently thanks God that Kurt took the first step because he would have just kept on postponing.

When Kurt pulls back he's smiling, his eyes are sparkling and he just looks at Puck for a moment as if taking in the fact that it was okay to kiss him like that.

They end up lying on the floor and Puck can feel something digging uncomfortably in his back but that won't be enough to make him pull away from Kurt, not now that it's finally happening. When he shifts a little so Kurt can settle better on top of him, Puck feels sharp pain shot through his back making him pull away from Kurt with a yelp.

Kurt looks at him confused for a moment before reaching under him with his hand and retrieving a plastic star. He laughs throwing it away and Puck can't help himself from kissing his laughter away.

**GLEE**

"Don't you think you're exaggerating a little?"

Rachel shush Finn with a wave of her hand and slowly turns the key in the lock pushing open the door. She peeks inside scanning the living room for traces of Kurt and Puck and when she can't find any, she looks back at Finn with a satisfied smile on her lips.

"He finally did something."

Finn rolls his eyes and drags their luggage inside before closing the door behind him, happy to be finally back home. "Or maybe they're still sleeping or they are out grocery shopping. You don't…" He trails off when they round the couch and find Kurt and Puck asleep.

Frowning at the way Puck is lying behind Kurt with his arm around his waist, Finn looks back at Rachel and says, "This is strange. My best friend and my brother." He shakes his head and repeats, "This is strange."

"Don't they look sweet together?" Rachel asks, her hands closing around Finn's forearm and pulling him back towards the door.

"Wait, Rachel, we just got back after weeks and…"

"We are going to dinner and when we come back we will pretend we don't know anything and we will wait for them to tell us they are together. Don't forget our luggage, we will leave it downstairs with Tim."

Finn picks up their bags again and follows Rachel outside and before closing the door he throws one last glance at the back of the couch and repeats, "So strange."

**The End**


End file.
